Cobra Moray
Background While Cobra leadership was quite happy with the performance of the Water Moccasin, they desired a heavier more powerful surface vessel for when they needed to face off against larger opponents. As usual Cobra engineers outdid themselves and produced the Moray. Well armed and armoured, the moray is one of the most deadly fast attack boats in the world. Model Type - Moray Class - High Speed Combat Hydrofoil Crew - 3 + upto 6 passengers SDC By Location Main Hull 750 Upper Hull 300 Crew Compartment 250 Engine 400 Engine Ports 75 Hydrofoils 150 20mm guns 80 40mm GL 90 60mm Mortar 100 Twin .50 Cal MG 100 7.62 MG 50 Light HE Torpedo Launcher 160 AR - 12 (Vehicle AR) Armour - Stops all standard rounds upto and including 12.7mm/.50cal. Explosive and ramjet rounds are still effective Speed Water - 89kph Range - 790km Statistics Height - 3.7m flat, 5.5m on foils Length - 12.2m Width - 3.7m Weight - 1.8 tons displacement, 3.75 tons on foils Cargo - upto 1 ton Power System - Gas powered engine Cost - unknown Weapons Weapon Type - 20mm Vulcan Guns (2) Primary Purpose - anti-vehicle Range - 1200m Damage - 6d6x10+10 per burst per gun (6d6md) Rate Of Fire - equal to gunners attacks Payload - 225 bursts each Bonuses - na Weapon Type - 40mm Grenade Launcehrs (2) Primary Purpose - anti-vehicle Range - 500m Damage - 3d4x10 for HE, 4d6x10 to target and 2d6x10 to 15ft radius for HEDP (3d4md and 4d6/2d6md) Rate Of Fire - equal to gunners attacks Payload - 300 each Bonuses - na Weapon Type - 60mm direct fire mortar Primary Purpose - anti-vehicle/personnel Range - 400m Damage - 6d6x10 for FRAG, 1d4x100 for HE (6d6md and 1d4x10md) Rate Of Fire - 4 per melee Payload - 257 rounds Bonuses - na Weapon Type - Twin .50 cal MG Primary Purpose - anti-personnel/missile Range - 1500m Damage - 6d6x10+60 per burst (6d6+6md) Rate Of Fire - equal to gunners attacks Payload - 300 bursts Bonuses - na Weapon Type - 7.62mm MG (4) Primary Purpose - anti-personnel Range - 450m Damage - 2d6x10 per burst (2d6md) Rate Of Fire - equal to gunners attacks Payload - 100 bursts each Bonuses - 0 Weapon Type - Torpedoes Primary Purpose - anti-ship Range - varies by type Damage - varies by type Rate Of Fire - 1 or pairs Payload - 2 Heavy HE Torpedoes, 2 HE Torpedoes, 4 Light HE Torpedoes Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Depth Charges (4) Primary Purpose - anti-submarine Range - depth is set at launch Damage - 1d6x100 each (1d6x10md) Rate Of Fire - 1 at a time Payload - 4 Bonuses - na Bonuses and Penalties Use Vehicle Combat Training Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display) of the pilot's (or other crew members) helmet. Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can identify upto 72 and track upto 48 targets simultaneously to a range of 40 miles (64km) for airborne targets and 10 miles (16km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 30 miles. Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 30 miles (50km). Can target up to 6 targets at once. Laser Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +1 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 500 miless (800km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 300 feet (90m) away and louder sounds at longer distances) Spotlights - One or two high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 600 feet (180m) away. Thermal and Infared Sensors - Range 3km Sonar - Range 5km References Used GI Joe Comics (Various) GI Joe Order of Battle GI Joe Battle Files GI Toy Blue Prints